Conventionally, air conditioners for vehicles generally include refrigerant-air heat exchangers that exchange heat between the refrigerant in a refrigeration cycle and ventilation air to be blown into a vehicle compartment.
On the other hand, Patent Document 1 discloses a vehicle air conditioner that includes a refrigerant-coolant heat exchanger to exchange heat between a refrigerant and a coolant in the refrigeration cycle and an air-conditioning mechanism to perform air-conditioning of the vehicle interior using the coolant having exchanged heat at the refrigerant-coolant heat exchanger.